


Mrs Snape

by Potter_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampire Severus Snape, good lestranges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Black/pseuds/Potter_Black
Summary: The ministry still denies about the return of Voldemort after their fifth year and instead pushes a marriage law which states that every witch and wizard should get married before they start their sixth year at Hogwarts and if failed then the ministry will choose your partner. Dumbledore wants Snape to marry Rhea(Female Harry) and he agrees without any fight. Rhea wants to know why he wants to marry her. Remus just wants his cub to be happy.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Mrs Snape

"I beg your pardon?" Rhea looked at the headmaster incredulously. Dumbledore looked at her calmly with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"My dear, I know it is hard for you but this is the only choice for you and for us." Dumbledore said her with that damn twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"But Snape hates me." Rhea has to control herself from screaming at the headmaster. How can he decide her life? She will not marry Snape. Her father did something to him when he was in school and Snape still wants to get revenge on it. He is the reason her dad and mum are dead, if that's not enough as revenge for him.  
  
"Professor Snape. And , he doesn't hate you. It was just a cover so that Voldemort wouldn't doubt him." "He is the reason my parents are dead." "He realised his mistake and will do everything to make you happy after you get married. You don't have any other choice, Rhea. If you don't marry Severus, the ministry can choose anyone and he can be a death eater too."  
  
Stupid ministry, always interfering in her life. Her godfather died a few weeks back at the ministry and everyone saw Voldemort is back but still didn't want to believe it and nw they are introducing a new law that says every sixteen year old should get married before their Sixth year or else the ministry will be find them a suitable bride or groom. They are given no choice at all. Ron is going to marry Hermione, Neville and Hannah, Dean and Seamus,(Oh yeah, you can marry same gender as there are potions to get pregnant), she doesn't know about others much. Maybe Lavender is with Parvati but not sure. Ron and Hermione showed their blatant dislike of homosexual couples. Rhea didn't understand it. Now, how are they going to react to her marrying Snape? Only merlin knows.  
  
"Professor, there must be someone else who can marry me. There are so many men out there." She pleaded Dumbledore. "We can't trust everyone. Severus is the only one who I can trust with my whole heart. He is a skilled duelist too, he can tale care of you. I'm sorry but you have to marry Severus whether you like it or not." Dumbledore's voice stopped her further protests, she nodded and left his office to inform her friends about it.  
  
'They are going to hate her for marrying Snape.' She didn't see where she was going till she collided into a hard chest. She looked up to apologise only to see Snape's black eyes looking at her with some unreadable emotion. "I guess the headmaster told you about our Bonding, Miss Potter. Or should I start calling you Mrs Snape from now." He asked her with a smirk. She gulped and tried to move away from him but his hand on her waist, which she didn't know that he had put it there tightened and stopped any movements from her.  
  
"I can't wait for our bonding and wedding night." He almost purred into her ear. She tensed at their close proximity but didn't struggle. "Why are you doing this? You hate me. Why do you want to marry me?" She asked in a whisper. The corridor was dark and no other sound was heard.  
  
"Because, I want to and I can." He pressed his lips to her neck making her shiver. "Professor, please. The bonding is for life. You are doing this just for revenge. My father and godfather are dead. What else do you want? Please, don't do this." She pleaded him.  
  
Severus chuckled at her. "You think, I'm doing this as revenge on your father or godfather?" She nodded. "No, I forgave them long ago when Black apologised to me after an order meeting and your father even though didn't apologise. He left me a potions store in Diagon Alley in his will. I'm not doing this as revenge or something, Rhea." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"W-What? Sirius apologised to you? You forgave? Then why are you doing this? You still hate me." She placed her hands on his chest. Severus looked into her eyes for sometime before shaking his head. "I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was harsh but that was what expected from me. As for why I want to marry you, you will understand soon." He looked at her for some more time and kissed her on the forehead once more before letting her go and he vanished into the dark corridors.  
  
Rhea stood in the same place for sometime thinking what he said, he doesn't hate her. He even doesn't hate her father and godfather. He is not doing this as revenge. He was so gentle with her now. If he wanted to do something, he would've acted like before, sneering and snarling at her. Maybe, Headmaster is right and he wants to make her happy. She nodded her head and decided to get married to him. With that she went to her dorm to pack as the train leaves tomorrow.  
  
"So, what did the headmaster want?" Hermione asked her as soon as she stepped into the common room. The common room is empty except for Ron, Ginny and Hermione. The lights are dimmed and they were sitting near the fireplace. She went towards them and sat in an armchair ignoring the place between them.  
  
"He wanted to talk about my marriage." Rhea looked into the fireplace instead of looking at them. "So who is he?" Ron asked excitedly, Rhea snorted in her mind. This excitement won't last long.  
  
"I can marry a 'she' too Ron." The three of them made a face at that. "Oh, Rhea. This is not the time for jokes." Hermione scolded her. "Yeah, My best mate can't be a lesbian." Ron scowled. Rhea didn't say anything not wanting to fight right now.  
  
"Snape." She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. The common room was so silent except for the fire crackling. The three of them didn't speak for a while and if she didn't know any better, she would think that they are gone. This is the silence before Tsunami, she thought to herself.  
  
"WHAT!? SNAPE? THAT GREASY GIT?" Ron shouted at her and she was surprised Hermione didn't correct him, 'Professor Snape, Ronald' She snickered to herself but didn't open her eyes. "You have to stop joking, Rhea. Professor Dumbledore won't make you marry HIM" Hermione shouted after him.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows how much Snape hates you. You are joking again, right?" Ginny said in a slow voice compared to other two. She opened an eye and looked at them before shaking her head and closing it again.  
  
"But why? He is a slimy snake bastard. You can't marry a snake. He is a death eater too. I can't let my best mate marry a snake." He stood up pacing infront of the fireplace.  
  
Rhea frowned at him, he is just worried that I'm going to marry a Slytherin and nothing else. She thought, he would care for her safety but all cares is his 'best mate marrying a snake'. Hermione looked at Ron without saying anything for sometime before speaking.  
  
"I don't know why Headmaster said this but if he says you have to marry Professor Snape then that is the right thing. Headmaster always knows what is best. I think you should marry Professor Snape, Rhea." Hermione looked at her calmly.  
  
"What? How can you say this, 'Mione. He is a snake." Ron shouted at her. "But headmaster trusts him, Ron. And I trust Headmaster Dumbledore." Rhea looked at Ginny but she is in deep thought and didn't say anything. Rhea shook her head and said that she is going to pack remaining things into her trunk and left leaving the soon to be couple bickering with each other.  
  
The next morning Rhea sat beside Neville in the great hall for breakfast. Neville heard from Ron that she is going to marry Snape and supports her if she is happy. He doesn't care, who she is marrying unless she is not forced. Rhea smiled at him and said that she is not forced and she agreed willingly. Neville nodded and went back to his breakfast.  
  
Rhea felt someone watching her and looked around the great hall. She saw Snape's eyes boring into her. He was nice to her last night, what happened suddenly? She quickly looked down at her plate and started eating. Ron and Hermione entered the great hall together and sat opposite them. Ron glared at Snape when he was not looking and stuffed his mouth.  
  
Soon, it was time for them to go and they went to find carriages. A silky voice stopped her. "Miss Potter, A word, privately." Rhea nodded and went towards Snape. He looked at the others when they didn't move, Neville left saying that he would find an empty compartment for them but Ron and Hermione stood there.  
  
Snape raised his wand and placed a silencing barrier between them and looked at Rhea. "I will pick you up from your relatives in a week. Our bonding would be at the Godric's Hollow with only few people, you will be fitted for your dress by Lady Malfoy. They are my only family and I want you to be civil with them. Draco promised to be civil towards you. Your wolf Lupin will be there and he will be the one to give you away. He actually begged Dumbledore to, Ah that is a story for another time. I can see your friend Mr Weasley getting impatient. Tell him that I'm not intimidated by his glares or sneers." At her surprised look he explained. "Just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I can't feel it. He won't in our bonding most probably as I want it to be peaceful." He nodded at her and cancelled the spell before leaving.  
  
Ron instantly came towards her and pulled her arm hardly making her wince. "What did he want?" Hermione asked her curiously completely ignoring that she is in pain. No one noticed the black eyes lingering on her hand where Ron has a death grip. Rhea finally shrugged his hand when they sat in the carriages taking them to Hogsmeade. Rhea didn't reply and looked out.  
  
"What did he want?" Hermione asked her again when they sat in the compartment Neville saved for them. "Hermione, they are going to get married. You can't ask her what her fiance said to her. If there is something you should know, she will tell you. Right, Rhea?" Neville looked Rhea. Rhea smiled at im gratefully and nodded. She took out a book before anyone else can something and started reading.  
  
The train ride went without any disturbances, even though she didn't want to go back to Dursleys, she was looking forward to her marriage and it is just one week before she can be finally away from them. She casted a feather light charm on her trunk before dragging it with her. She saw Mrs Weasley waiting for her children but Rhea didn't want to meet the woman.  
  
Molly Weasley always looked down at Sirius, which she can't tolerate. She said her many times but she won't listen. Now, he is dead and if she says anything against him, Rhea didn't know if she can control herself from not cursing her. She tensed when she saw Moody, Remus and Shacklebolt beside her uncle. She heard Moody threatening him and saying about Sirius' death. She wanted to kill Moody right there. Vernon never did anything to her only because of the fear that Sirius would come and kill them but now, she dreaded what he would do to her.  
  
Remus was the first person to see her and came forward towards her. She hugged him tightly for some time. "I'm sorry, Rhea. I tried talking to Albus about your bonding but he won't listen and I'm not you magical guardian, so I can't do anything." Rhea smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"It's fine, Moony. Snape talked to me yesterday and said that he doesn't hate me or dad or Sirius. It seems Sirius apologised and he forgave them. He won't show their anger towards me." Remus sighed at that. "But, I have another big problem right now." He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She gestured towards Vernon and Moody.  
  
"I told Mad-eye not to say about Sirius. He thought they will give you time to grieve if they know and said everything." He rubbed his face with one hand before looking at her. "Don't worry, they won't lay a finger on you. I will make sure of that." He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
While Remus' kiss was fatherly, Snape's was different it was intimate and something more. Remus sent the other two order members away and talked to Vernon silently before hugging her again and left. Vernon's face was purple but he didn't say anything and went out. Rhea hurriedly followed him and got on the car.  
  
The day passed quietly without anyone disturbing her. Petunia called her once for dinner but other than that nothing else. She wondered what Remus told Vernon, she was not able to hear what they were talking. She heard owl pecking and saw an unfamiliar owl pecking on her window. She let the owl come inside and removed the letter, before she can give any treats it went away.  
  
Dear Rhea,  
  
I hope your journey back to Dursleys was good. I saw Weasley dragging you away holding you hand. I don't like him. As, I said he won't be attending our wedding along with his girlfriend or to-be-wife. Anyways, I wrote to you to tell you that Narcissa Malfoy would be coming to you house day after tomorrow to take you to shopping for our wedding robes. Be ready at 11 AM for her. I won't be able to come as I have some work. Lupin told me that he will pick you up in a week and bring you to the Godric's Hollow directly. I agreed, so we will meet directly at our bonding. I want you to write a list on whom you want to invite to the bonding and send it to me in a day or two. I will send them invitations along with mine. Dumbledore is the one who is going to perform the ritual, he even said to invite your relatives but Lupin put his foot down and denied him. Dumbledore wanted your Uncle to give you away but Lupin fighted and finally begged to give you away himself as you are the last person alive of his family. Dumbledore is not happy about that, he asked Arthur Weasley but Lupin didn't give up till he said yes. I don't understand why Dumbledore has problem with Lupin walking you down the Aisle. Molly Weasley too, didn't like and wanted to fight but anyways after serious discussion of 3 hours with Lupin versus Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley. Lupin won. He was not ok with our bonding but eventually gave up. I thought he was going to give up about this too but he didn't. Stubborn Wolf. Mrs Weasley wanted our bonding to happen at the burrow and she wants to decorate it herself. Lupin again put his foot down before I can reject. I don't know why he denied but I'm glad that he did. Lupin took charge of finalising a design for our bonding, which I have no problems with. It was actually Lupin who wanted the bonding to be at Godric's Hollow as it is the place where your parents graves are. He wants them to be near you while getting married and I didn't have any problem with that. Mrs Weasley again had a problem with Lupin in charge of the decoration but Lupin was not at all intimidated by her screeching and glares, werewolf traits I guess. After our bonding, we will be staying at Malfoy Manor. Lucius offered us a place to stay as my house is in the muggle world where I have no interest to stay. I live in my quarters at Hogwarts most of the time, so I didn't bother buying a house for myself. But, if you want we can buy one after our bonding. We can go house hunting. About the dark lord, he won't be coming after you anymore. He promised, swore an oath not to raise his wand against you unless you do. I want this information to be kept secret from Dumbledore and his order. I don't trust him fully. I can't wait to see you walking in your wedding robes, about that you can buy a dress if you don't like robes. See you in a week.  
  
Love Severus.  
  
Rhea blinked at the letter and read it 3 more times before placing it on the desk. Why did Dumbledore say no to Remus? What is Mrs Weasley's problem? And what is this about Voldemort? How can she believe him? She can't ask Dumbledore about that, he will cancel this bonding. She has no problem in that but what if Snape is telling her truth? She can get out of this war. She don't want to fulfill that stupid prophecy anyways, she was trying to find a way out of it and this is a chance but how can she believe if Snape is saying her the truth or not? Remus? Maybe he can help her. She should ask him when he comes to pick her up. If he thinks Snape is not to be trusted then they can get away together. She will wait for Remus, he won't lie to her. He is the last connection to her parents. She looked at the letter again and her eyes widened.  
  
Love Severus? Snape wrote that? She can't believe it. Why would he write that? Those were thoughts when she fell asleep. The next day was the same as previous, the dursleys didn't disturb her except for calling her down to meals. She got ready the next day for Lady Malfoy and told Petunia that she would be going out. Shopping with Lady Malfoy, Narcissa (she insisted to call her that) was good. She took her to Leaky Cauldron, from there they flooed to France where Narcissa's personal seamstress has a cloth store. She took Rhea's measurements while Narcissa looked over magazines for designs. Rhea decided to wear a white dress instead of robes. The seamstress promised to deliver it in two days.  
  
Rhea wanted to pay but Narcissa told her that Sn-Severus("He is going to be your husband" Narcissa reminded her.) gave her his Gringotts card to pay for Rhea. When she thought it was done, Narcissa made her buy a whole wardrobe saying Severus wants everything best for her and her clothes were not in best condition. Petunia always gave Dudley's hand me downs or now her old clothes to wear. Rhea didn't want to buy but gave in to Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa burnt all her old clothes in the trunk and placed the new clothes in it. They bought some clothes and the others are directly transported to her room in Malfoy Manor. Rhea really liked Narcissa Malfoy, she first thought that she is just like her son but she is kind to her. Narcissa gave her a jewellery box which Severus bought her for the bonding.  
  
The rest of the days, her dress came and she packed it in her trunk safely and the Dursleys were the same. She completed all her summer assignments as she was bored. She even sent a letter to Severus, the guest list which was really small with only few people.  
  
Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott  
Luna Lovegood  
The Weasleys(You can choose who you want)  
Fleur Delacour  
Viktor Krum  
The Tonks  
  
Finally, her wedding day arrived and she waited for Remus, Narcissa told her the cottage of her parents is repaired and she can get ready there. She brought her trunk down and sat on it near the threshold. She opened the door as soon as the bell rang to see a smiling Remus.


End file.
